1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a creep preventing device for preventing creep between an annular member such as the outer race, inner race, pulley, sleeve or the like of an antifriction bearing and a partner member such as a housing, a shaft or the like holding the annular member between mutually fitted surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heretofore known creep preventing devices of annular members are typically of the type utilizing an eccentric groove as shown, for example, in Japanese pat. Publication No. 16404/1963, or of the type which uses a metallic annular ring as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,519 granted to Tadanobu Takahashi et al., or of the type which uses a combination of an eccentric groove and a top as shown for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 20209/1975) and some of them have already been put into practical use. Such devices, however, have their own merits and demerits in performance, cost, workability, ease of assemblage, etc. and cannot be said to be sufficiently satisfactory.